Recent years have seen development of autonomous, semi-autonomous, and otherwise automated vehicles. Such automated vehicles generally have one or more systems (e.g. a steering system, a braking system, and/or one or more other vehicle systems) that may be automatically operated by the vehicle. In addition, such automated vehicles are generally configured to operate in two modes: a “manual” mode in which the driver is able to manually operate the vehicle in the traditional manner, and an “automated” mode in which one or more of the systems of the vehicle are operated (wholly or in part) via a control system of the vehicle, independently of the driver.
Automated vehicles depend on position estimates for the vehicle for automated operation of the vehicle. However, it may be desirable to provide further improvements for implementing such position estimates in controlling the automated systems of automated vehicles.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide techniques for implementing position estimates for autonomous driving. It is also desirable to provide methods, systems, and vehicles utilizing such techniques. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will be apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.